minna_tofandomcom-20200213-history
Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom
Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom (ストリートファイター×オールカプコン Sutorīto Faitā Kurosu Ōru Kapukon) was a social RPG card game released for Japanese mobile phones in November 2013. It is the successor of Minna to Capcom All Stars (discontinuated in April 2013), having similar gameplay and assets. The game was last updated in March 2014, and its server was shutdown in May 2015, making the game unplayable.[https://web.archive.org/web/20150722052954/http://www.sf-ac.jp/info_end.html Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom official site] (archive) Story In "Capcom World", a place where all Capcom characters live, the Street Fighter cast held a tournament to decide Capcom's No. 1. At the finals between Ryu and Chun-Li, however, characters from other franchises decided they wanted to participate as well, and joined the battle. In order to organize the subsequent chaos, a "Capcom No.1 Finals Steering Committee" (カプコンNo.1決定戦 運営委員会) was hastily created to determine the No. 1 with the help of fans. Franchises Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom was a massive crossover between Capcom franchises, having over 500 character cards from an initial set of 23 franchises, plus one extra series (Gotcha Force) added at a later update: SFXAC logo Monster Hunter.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Monster Hunter|''Monster Hunter'' SFXAC logo Street Fighter.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Street Fighter|''Street Fighter'' SFXAC logo Final Fight.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Final Fight|''Final Fight'' SFXAC logo Biohazard.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Biohazard|[[Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Biohazard|''Biohazard'' (Resident Evil)]] SFXAC logo Rockman.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Rockman|[[Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Rockman|''Rockman'' (Mega Man)]] SFXAC logo Devil May Cry.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Devil May Cry|''Devil May Cry'' SFXAC logo Gyakuten Saiban.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Gyakuten Saiban|''Gyakuten Saiban'' (Ace Attorney) SFXAC logo Okami.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Ōkami|''Ōkami'' SFXAC logo Makaimura.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Makaimura|[[Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Makaimura|''Makaimura'' (Ghosts 'n Goblins)]] SFXAC logo Onimusha.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Onimusha|''Onimusha'' SFXAC logo Vampire.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Vampire|[[Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Vampire|''Vampire'' (Darkstalkers)]] SFXAC logo Justice Gakuen.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Justice Gakuen|[[Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Justice Gakuen|''Justice Gakuen'' (Rival Schools)]] SFXAC logo Breath of Fire.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Breath of Fire|''Breath of Fire'' SFXAC logo Asura's Wrath.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Asura's Wrath|''Asura's Wrath'' SFXAC logo Ghost Trick.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Ghost Trick|''Ghost Trick'' SFXAC logo Viewtiful Joe.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Viewtiful Joe|''Viewtiful Joe'' SFXAC logo Lost Planet.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Lost Planet|''Lost Planet'' SFXAC logo Strider Hiryu.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Strider Hiryu|''Strider Hiryu'' SFXAC logo Son Son.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Son Son|''Son Son'' SFXAC logo 1942.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/1942|''1942'' SFXAC logo MonHun Nikki.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/MonHun Nikki: Poka Poka Airou Mura|''MonHun Nikki: Poka Poka Airou Mura'' SFXAC logo Gotcha Force.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Gotcha Force|''Gotcha Force'' SFXAC logo Sengoku Basara.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Sengoku Basara|''Sengoku Basara'' SFXAC logo Cyberbots.png|link=Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom/Cyberbots|''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' The game was initially planned to feature more franchises, though support to the game ended before more were added. Planned entries included: SFXAC logo Dead Rising.png|''Dead Rising'' SFXAC logo Power Stone.png|''Power Stone'' SFXAC logo Dino Crisis.png|''Dino Crisis'' SFXAC logo Tekki.png|''Tekki'' (Steel Battalion) SFXAC logo Captain Commando.png|''Captain Commando'' SFXAC logo Senjo no Okami.png|''Senjō no Ōkami'' (Commando) SFXAC logo Quiz Nanairo Dreams.png|''Quiz Nanairo Dreams - Nijiirochō no Kiseki'' SFXAC logo Kikaio.png|''Choukou Senki Kikaioh'' (Tech Romancer) Support characters Four original characters and the Servbots from the Mega Man Legends series are the members making up the "Capcom No.1 Finals Steering Committee". Gallery SFXAC Title Screen.png|Title screen SFXAC Main Menu.png|Main menu SFXAC Gameplay.png|Gameplay SFXAC Street Fight.png|Street Fight mode External links *Official site (archive) *iTunes page (archive) *Google Play page (archive) *''Street Fighter × All Capcom'' in the Capcom Database References Category:Games Category:Street Fighter ✕ All Capcom